


Surrender.

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, I'm sorry Jeongyeon stans, Jeong is kind of a jerk in here, Violence, i don't know where this came from, squint for mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: Dahyun never say what she means.





	Surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song "Surrender" by Billy Talent.  
> For @daheejins on twitter, since she likes to make me cause her suffering.

“You’re in a good mood” Chaeyoung comments, smiling while she mindlessly stirs the tea with the small spoon.

 

Dahyun doesn’t really say anything, and just watches her best friend as she hums some random song she doesn’t really know and probably belongs to one of those bands the girl often discovers while browsing the internet; Chaeyoung is really the kind of girl who can make something beautiful even from something as simple as googling indie artists.

 

Everything Chaeyoung does is beautiful, and that’s one of the main reasons why her presence in that place hurts Dahyun’s heart; more than the setting or the impromptu appearance on the usually crowded café, what tugs inside her chest is the reason behind her best friend’s presence.

 

She’s _still_ waiting.

 

“So” Dahyun starts “Enlighten me, if you would please. What are we doing here again?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows in an attempt to take all seriousness from the question. “Did she finally realized what you wanted as a birthday present and will take you to that Picasso exposition?”

 

“She said she’d be a little late and I wanted you here so we can talk about stupid stuff like we always do.” Chaeyoung replies, supporting her chin on her hand as Dahyun reaches across the table to steal one of the cookies on the other girl’s plate. “She might’ve got tickets though, maybe that’s why she’s taking so long.”

 

Dahyun does the best she can to hold back the snort and the sarcastic remarks because her best friend doesn’t really need to hear what was currently bubbling on her throat.

 

 _When we talk, it’s not stupid_ , she wants to say.

 

But, Dahyun doesn’t really say what she means.

 

“It’s too early for me and I’m too sober to say anything remotely epic for you to overthink, but I’ll try my best”

 

“Oh my, then maybe Friday nights are the golden hour for Kim Dahyun, aren’t they?”

 

“You know me” Dahyun says, putting on the sunglasses she usually left hanging from her shirt “Wild and edgy”

 

Chaeyoung laughs melodically, and Dahyun thinks she’s doing okay for the fourth time that the situation has repeated itself over the last two weeks.

 

“My mother was asking me if you’re going to join us for the summer retreat this year” She comments, and Dahyun is almost a bit too quick to answer.

 

“What about Jeongyeon, shouldn’t you be taking your girlfriend with you?”

 

“You know my mother would never let me bring my girlfriend to stay over.” Chaeyoung sighs, exasperated

 

“So, I’m basically plan b?” Dahyun tries to make it sound like a joke, and she even sends a wink on Chaeyoung’s direction when she shrugs.

 

“Basically” She replies chuckling.

 

Dahyun wishes she wasn’t able to feel her heart breaking yet once again in just a couple hours, but she just plays it cool and faux pouts at the answer, Chaeyoung only throws a piece of a cookie in her direction and yet again laughs; the same sound Dahyun loved so much suddenly felt like putting salt on her wounds.

 

Once again, Dahyun doesn’t really say what she means.

 

“What’s up with Jeongyeon anyways? What’s she up to?” She pretends to be interested, just because she loves the shine on Chaeyoung’s eyes every time she talks about her.

 

That same glint used to appear on her every time they talked about comics or movies, but it doesn’t happen that often anymore, so Dahyun has to use the older woman her best friend is dating in order to see happiness on Chaeyoung’s eyes again.

 

“You know how busy she gets on her business, she’s planning to expand to the south of the country.” She enthusiastically lets her know, almost like she’s proud of the older woman and what she achieved over hard work.

 

Dahyun did know better.

 

She’d never be able to sleep properly at night without knowing who her best friend was really dating, so, a year ago, when they started dating, of course the older one investigated all she could about this Yoo Jeongyeon. Obviously, she didn’t like what she found, but wasn’t able to tell the truth in the moment she saw Chaeyoung crying tears of joy when Jeongyeon finally asked her to be her girlfriend.

 

One of the most important traits about Son Chaeyoung, that Dahyun learned over a whole life of friendship, was that the younger girl had a very fragile heart when it came to relationships. She needed support, and Dahyun had became her crutch, for every breakup and every sad and happy episode over her life.

 

“I’m glad she’s doing good” Dahyun politely replied, still smiling -she wondered when exactly Chaeyoung started to forget how a fake smile looked on her best friend- “The both of you, actually”

 

Dahyun doesn’t really say what she means.

 

Chaeyoung, for the first time in what it seemed a lot of time, smiled brightly on _her_ direction; and Dahyun would be lying if she said her knees didn’t tremble at the sight. The younger girl reached out in her direction, placing her soft hand over Dahyun’s, making her swallow almost too loudly.

 

“It makes me really happy to have your support, Dahyun. You know how my parents don’t really approve of Jeongyeon… And it means a lot for me to have my favorite person in the world to support our relationship. Maybe if my parents get to see the both of you hanging out, they’ll reconsider her.”

 

Dahyun bites the inside of her cheek until she tastes blood, for the sweet statement to be tainted with that woman’s name was the most bitter thing she had experienced in a long time.

 

She can’t take it, it’s really hurting her inside to keep all things quiet.

 

“Chae-“She starts reaching out for the small envelope on her bag, stirring her best friend’s curiosity almost immediately “I wanted to talk to you about something”

 

What she appreciates is that Chaeyoung seems to be still interested in what Dahyun wants to say when things get serious; it gives her a small hope she wishes she could extinguish.

 

It was weird when she thought about it, thanks to Jeongyeon, good things and words were suddenly becoming painful and bad for Dahyun; maybe it really was a sign for her, to reach out for the truth hiding on the deepest and darkest corner of her heart.

 

“What is it?” Chaeyoung gives an encouraging squeeze to her hand, her whole attention on Dahyun, for a change.

 

“It’s about us… I mean you and me, I-“

 

Of course, she’s interrupted, because life is like that and Dahyun doesn’t really say what she means.

 

A familiar figure burst into the café and walks towards them with a rush.

 

“Tzuyu?” the both of them inquire, worried about the expression on their younger friend.

 

“It’s Jeongyeon” She says, and in a mere second, Chaeyoung is up and following her.

 

Obviously, Dahyun follows, already having a slight idea of what might be going on.

 

She’s silently fuming, for only Jeongyeon could lack of enough decency to avoid fighting with people on the campus her younger girlfriend studied in. She only follows a deeply concerned Chaeyoung, running through the premises until they get to the back of the mechanics building, where all people say her girlfriend is, apparently, fighting another girl.

 

Dahyun bites her tongue when she sees the small crowd gathering around them, especially when she recognizes the figure fighting against the blue haired woman; Dahyun knows Momo well enough to know that she and her fiancée, Mina -who is trying to pull her apart from Jeongyeon’s grasp-, are the sweetest couple in the city, and only get in trouble when they wake up too late to open their flower shop.

 

Dahyun knows for a fact that Momo isn’t the violent kind of woman, maybe she’s one of the unlucky people that owe Jeongyeon money, or maybe she said something about Mina.

 

She isn’t about to get involved in the clearly unfair fight, she’s not strong enough.

 

At least that’s what she thinks until Chaeyoung crosses looks with her when she’s trying to get through the thickening crowd, silently asking for help from people who don’t really give a fuck unless they get enough gossip material for the week.

 

Just then, after imagining how she could feel, how her heart would hurt because of her, thick anger started bubbling on her gut like magma on the inside of a volcano.

 

She’s not going to let Jeongyeon ruin her best friend’s day any further.

 

So she pushes strangers aside and ignores the calls of the people preventing her of getting involved because she looks way too weak and her intentions are far too good for them to understand.

 

It’s like watching a movie when she gets close, and not a good one, because Momo is bleeding on the floor and Jeongyeon doesn’t seem like she’s going to stop anytime soon, they’re clinging to each other like they’re animals fighting for a prey, throwing punches and letting out grunts of pain; Dahyun thinks she hears Mina’s voice in the distance, but she ignores it as pulls Jeongyeon by the waist, pretending to not feel the strong hit she takes from the older woman’s elbow.

 

The blue haired woman turns around slightly, only for a second, and Dahyun knows she sees recognition flash on her angry features; She almost has the hope for the older woman to get into her senses and stop being a major asshole in front of her girlfriend.

 

Almost, because when she lets go of Momo, she turns around and punches her instead.

 

She loses her balance for a second, and there’s a collective gasp in the crowd when Jeongyeon punches her again, once again in the face.

 

They know she crossed the line, but they still don’t do anything to stop the fight except for Dahyun and Mina.

 

She doesn’t really feel the pulsating pain until she reaches for her own nose and notices the blood dripping from it, but when she does, she doesn’t really cry. In a new-found drive to prevent Momo from further physical damage, she gathers all the strength she has in order to get up and then she throws herself over Jeongyeon again, but this time, the older woman has all the attention on her; Dahyun isn’t really afraid, because she knows her well enough to know what she will do when Chaeyoung gets a way through the crowd and raises her voice.

 

“Jeong!”

 

It’s almost funny how quickly Jeongyeon lets go of her now blood-stained shirt, as soon as she recognizes the voice.

 

Dahyun lets out a sob when she confirms that Momo is okay, looking at her and her fiancée holding each other as they retreat from the crowd. She is left on the concrete, bleeding from her nose and mouth, but she doesn’t really care because Momo is okay, and maybe Chaeyoung saw all that happened and now knows what kind of person she’s dating.

 

Chaeyoung.

 

That sole thought makes her sit up, letting out a groan because of the dizziness and the pain on her head and face.

 

She wants to cry when she turns around after the crowd cleared out and sees her best friend cleaning Jeongyeon’s nose and lips with a handkerchief.

 

“What the hell happened, Jeongyeon?” Chaeyoung asks desperately, and Dahyun only wants to hug her because she looks so confused and pained; she hates the fact that Jeongyeon isn’t even trying to calm her down.

 

“Just a misunderstanding, baby.”

 

“But she hurt you, look at you” She looks like she’s about to cry, and Dahyun clenches her fists a little bit too hard.

 

So she stands up, getting the attention of the couple immediately.

 

“Dahyun, oh my god, are you okay?” She wants to chuckle, but her face hurts too much to even try. “You’re bleeding”

 

“I’m good” She lies, avoiding her best friend’s look as she cleans her nose with her shirt sleeve.

 

“Oh Jesus, I’m sorry, Dahyun, it wasn’t my intention.” She hears Jeongyeon saying as she starts to take slow steps away from the scene, and she wonders how a person can lie so much in a single sentence. “Baby, get my stuff please, I’m gonna check on her.”

 

She hears the footsteps behind her but doesn’t do anything to keep her away from her personal space, she knows that is Jeongyeon, because Chaeyoung was wearing heels and they sounded different when she walked.

 

Chaeyoung wore fucking high heels because of Jeongyeon, to make the older woman think she was pretty, to earn a little bit more of attention and love from her; the sole thought hurt Dahyun even further, so she didn’t even need the words she knew would come out from Jeongyeon’s mouth as soon as she got to her in order to die a little bit more.

 

“Why did you get into my business?” The blue haired woman whispers as she gets close, pretending to take a look into Dahyun injuries.

 

“You were punching a florist, Jeongyeon, she didn’t do anything to you.” Dahyun says as she feels the tears rolling down her cheeks, her face hurting more than she had thought because she wasn’t used to violence and never was hit before.

 

“You shouldn’t get involved in other people’s shit, you could get hurt” She says in a warning tone. “Why did you do it?”

 

A single glance from Dahyun to Chaeyoung gives Jeongyeon all the answers she needs, and she dares to chuckle.

 

“Really? After all these years?” She sounds like she wants to laugh out loud so hard, and Dahyun only looks down.

 

Jeongyeon gives her a couple friendly pats on the shoulder, but Dahyun knows better.

 

“Listen to me because the next time I won’t be so kind and words won’t be the only thing you’re going to get from me” She warns, taking another step closer to Dahyun. “Do you really think she’s gonna prefer you over me? Are you really that naïve? You’re the best friend and that’s all you’re gonna be until the fucking end of times. I’m the one she comes home to every night, I’m the one who gets to see her under me every night; you’re not going to take that from me, Dahyun. So fucking get over it and stay away.”

 

It hurt, every word; Dahyun could even say it hurt more than her face at the moment, but Jeongyeon loves Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung loves Jeongyeon, strong and athletic Jeongyeon, not nerdy and goofy Dahyun.

 

“And what will happen when she realizes who you really are?” Dahyun dares to say, and the grasp on her shoulder gets stronger and painful.

 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to never find out… Fucking coward” She laughs a last time and soon her hand is replaced by Chaeyoung ones.

 

Dahyun bets her best friend didn’t heard a thing, Jeongyeon is smart enough to put down her threats at a perfect timing.

 

A fucking coward.

 

Dahyun wants to cry, but she can’t make Chaeyoung worry, not anymore; she isn’t strong enough to take another sad look coming from her.

 

“Are you really okay, Dubu?” She asks, holding her face to check up on her.

 

“I’m okay, it looks worse than it actually is.” she says after taking Chaeyoung’s hands from her face, looking over her shoulder to see a little nod coming from Jeongyeon. “I’m gonna go home, I need to clean up because I look like a mess.”

 

Dahyun doesn’t really say what she means.

 

“Are you sure?” Chaeyoung is really concerned, and Dahyun can’t really take it anymore.

 

“She’s okay, baby, I checked” Jeongyeon says kindly, taking her hand in order to take her attention. “I’m really really sorry, Chaeyoung.”

 

She wants to blame it on the overwhelming feelings of the first love, but she knows it’s purely her charms what makes Chaeyoung forget her and turn all her focus on her girlfriend; she once wondered how it would feel to be the object of those looks.

 

So she just gives a last nod and starts to walk away after picking up her bag from the floor, silently wishing for someone to stop her, for Chaeyoung to stop her and say she’s going to get her to the hospital because she doesn’t believe she’s really okay.

 

She wishes, imagines almost.

 

Her feet carry her sore body faster after each step she takes away from the couple and towards the direction where she saw Mina and Momo walking to.

 

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take a lot to get to them; Momo was sitting on a park bench with a concerned Mina cleaning her wounds.

 

“Are you okay, Momo?” Dahyun asks.

 

She knows Momo and Mina because of Chaeyoung, well, her best friend doesn’t really know them, but Dahyun got to know the couple thanks to her anyway; she mentioned once she loved flowers, and she was fascinated for the significance that every species carried within itself, mesmerized by their colors and beauty even in the most common and mundane red rose she could find around.

 

Naturally, Dahyun got into the first flower shop she found near the campus, and she spent every single day there with the owners, learning about a new flower each day so she could get home to their shared flat and tell her about it.

 

She ended up winning a couple friends she never told Chaeyoung about.

 

The couple recognizes her immediately, and once again she wants to cry because they look more concerned about her that Momo herself.

 

“Oh my, Dahyun, sit here besides Momo.” Mina orders, and Dahyun complies because she feels safe next to them. “Luckily, my fiancée didn’t break any bone so we don’t really need to go to the hospital.”

 

She keeps quiet as Mina cleans her face after being done with Momo, because Dahyun doesn’t really say what she means.

 

“It’s not broken” Momo says, poking Dahyun’s nose, and she wonders how the older woman can smile with so much bruises on her face. “You’re lucky, Dahyunnie.”

 

“Come on, stop Momo, she’s hurting.”

 

“Minarin, she saved me, I’m just trying to make her smile.”

 

And in that exact moment, Dahyun starts to cry.

 

The couple doesn’t really say anything, they know enough. But they’re there for Dahyun, in silent companionship as they seat one on each side of her.

 

“I’m going to report her to the police, Dahyun.” Mina says calmly, but Dahyun can easily guess the usually composed woman is deeply affected by the beating her fiancée got from that animal. “You should too, I saw everything.”

 

“I can’t do that to Chaeyoung, I can testify for you two If you need it… But I-“ Dahyun sniffs as she stubbornly cleans her tears with her dirty sleeve. “I’m really sorry, Momo”

 

“Don’t be, you didn’t do anything.”

 

“And that’s exactly why all of this started, I did nothing.” Dahyun tiredly says; both Mina and Momo are sadly used to see that tired expression on the pale girl.

 

“Dahyun, flowers only bloom when you take care of them…” Momo says, bruised face once again smiling, and nudging her with an elbow to get her attention. “Sometimes it takes weeks, and some others, it takes years, but a flower will only bloom for you if you take care of her every single day. This particular flower is just waiting for you to water her, you just need to take a step forward. Trust me, I’m a flower expert.”

 

Dahyun gets up from the bench in silence, sticking her hand into her bag to reach out for the envelope she was saving so dearly. The couple look at her with a sad glint on their kind eyes, a bit of confusion adding to the mix when the younger girl handles them the envelope.

 

“You’re a flower expert, Momo, but you’re also the owner of a flower shop; you, more than anyone knows that when you take care of a flower, someone else will always come for her and take her away.”

 

“This flower doesn’t belong to me.”

 

It’s the last thing she says before offering a fake smile to the couple and silently thanking them for the help.

 

Momo opens the envelope out of pure curiosity, frowning and looking up only to find the figure of Dahyun shrinking as she walks away.

 

She shows Mina the two tickets for the Picasso exposition on the national art museum, and they both share the saddest look before also getting up and walking back to their home, back to their flower shop.

 

Dahyun doesn’t really say what she means.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know this isn't my usual content; but still I wanted to try something new. Did this Raccoon do well?  
> You can throw rocks at me on twitter @RaccoonEyedNerd  
> Thank you for reading, lots of love for y'all


End file.
